


Feel good

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Castiel in Panties, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Feel good

Sam is soulless, which made his lust grow.

He let out his stress drive on another Alpha.

Castiel.

Castiel whimpered as Sam bit into his neck, shoving him against the wall and grinding his knee against the angel’s crotch.

”Sam...”

He could feel the other Alpha smiling, licking at the blood oozing from the bite wound.

The Alpha had gasped when Sam unbuckled his belt along with his own.

Pulling down his pants and underwear.

Sam’s lust only grew when he found out what was underneath Castiel’s pants.

”Panties, Cas?”

Sam has never seen an Alpha wear panties and now that he has it turned him on.

Spitting into his hand he brought a hand down to Cas’s hole.

”Sam, I don’t think we should- ah.”

”Shut up, Cas.”

Sam continued to siccor Castiel’s hole, until it was loose enough.

Then he began to slowly push his cock into the other Alpha, earning a moan.

Sam began to thrust unforgivingly, Castiel let out loud groans and pants.

The Alpha lifted Castiel’s legs and shoved in deeper, Castiel moaned loud.

”Sam!”

The soulless man smirked.

”Louder angel, Dean think he has you. Let him know who you belong to-“

He instantly grabbed Cas’s cock and began to press a hand at the slit.

The angel shuddered and Sam began to slide his hand up and down.

Castiel moaned louder and whined as he felt Sam’s knot.

”Oh god, Sam!”

Soon Castiel’s knot began to swell too, but it soon went down as nothing was attached to it.

Sam’s knot stretched wider, earning a yell from the Alpha.

Sam had a larger knot.

It just took a while to grow.

Castiel groaned when he felt something warm release into him.

Sam began to fuck Castiel through his orgasm.

Castiel came, painting his stomach and Sam’s white.

Sam bit Castiel again, drawing blood.

”Mine.” 

Sam growled in Cas’s ear


End file.
